


Bite

by adobochan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adobochan/pseuds/adobochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An everyday math lesson goes awry for Karin... but completely right for Toushirou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djAngelynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djAngelynn/gifts).



> So before anyone asks, I blame this entire fic on djangelynn because we decided to trade smut and for some reason we really liked the idea of hornyteenagers!HitsuKarin. And then it degenerated into this and I'm trying to figure out how this happened but I can't. :/
> 
> Warning: This is full-on smut and it's not pretty, romantic stuff either. It's pretty much me writing a kink I didn't know I had. LOL YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

This couldn’t be happening.

The droning of her teacher could be heard but it seemed so distant. What used to be words and equations were blurred in her vision, as the buds of her nipples peaked. Buckling her knees together, she could feel the sweat gathering between her thighs, the warmth being stoked against her will. And no one around her could see a thing, too wrapped up in their lesson and blind to a certain outlier, the man currently sucking a trail down her neck with vigor.

Hitsugaya Toushirou was supposedly a man of ice, his passions hidden under lock and key. But no one knew about his favorite game of teasing his young lover into dizzying pleasure, especially in public places. And the bastard knew Karin got off on that sort of thing, letting him unbutton her jeans in a dark theater or having her palm him beneath the table at dinner. There was no shame over her desires. In fact, he lived to make sure they completed that long list of places they needed to fuck.

Number seventy-eight: a classroom.

Thus the reason Toushirou had gone sans _gigai_ , tucked her hair to the side and bit into the soft skin of her neck. Her hiss was obtrusively loud in the quiet room, earning a few curious stares and disdained frowns. If only they could see the shinigami marking into her, using his tongue to soothe the flesh he’d branded. The way he laughed, his breath tickling the back of her ear, sent another chill down her spine and Karin swore she’d get him back for this. But it wouldn’t be soon enough because then she saw him round to the front of her desk, smirking arrogantly. However the words get stuck in her throat when he disappears beneath her desk. And she couldn’t stop the spike of dread stabbing into her back, as hands braced themselves on her knees and pushed them apart.

 _You can’t be fucking serious_ , Karin thought to herself, doing everything in her power to remain calm. She made contact with Hitsugaya’s hair and tugged at it in warning. But he didn’t heed it, only pressed a kiss to one of her thighs and promptly stroked a finger over her damp underwear. The scream lodged in her throat, though it’d been a close call, one that had her bowing over her desk to keep it in. One hand went between her legs, trying to halt his heavy petting as the other attempted to write a few notes. She knew she’d end up looking at them later and wondering just what the hell they meant.

But that was only if she survived the flick of Toushirou’s thumb against her clit, a rhythmic scratch that went with the gentle scissoring of his middle and index finger. The fact that he was doing it against the cloth rather than pushing it aside only made her wetter, as she tried her best to clamp her thighs and shut him out. When she nearly succeeded, he quietly chastised her by pushing her underwear to the side and sliding a single digit into her heat.

And Karin could do nothing but gasp, choking on air at the gentle thrust of his finger. She wished it wasn’t so good because she was slowly welcoming the intrusion, spreading her legs and balancing against the edge of her chair. Clamping onto the edges of her desk, her eyes slid close at the strum of Toushirou’s fingers. It was a slow, sweet build, unlike his usual rushing. He was enjoying the secret, the power he had over her body, one that he’d held over her since that first fateful meeting.

The rolling pleasure made her hips twitch, holding back the urge to thrust back against them. It just wasn’t enough. She needed more of him reaching deep inside her, more than just that one finger twisting inside or that light scrap against her clit. But there was no way she could say it, not with a room full of people or her guilty pride in the way.

Instead, she dug both hands into his invisible hair, scratching at the skin and knowing it would make him purr. It was her own discovery that Toushirou was weak against the action, and she used it to guide him between her legs. She wasn’t going to pretend to act coy. She wanted him to finish what he started. There was no need to see his smile, she could feel it against her inner thigh where he had to stifle a laugh. The vibration sent a pleasant jolt to her sex so she couldn’t be mad, especially not when he began to tongue her slit through the cloth.

In the back of his mind, Hitsugaya had the scent of her recorded, mouth watering at the taste that came with it. Only a flimsy piece of cotton stood in the way of that but he stopped himself. He’d get at least one good climax out of her before she left this room. Karin was squirming at the attention, holding his head so that he’d nibble her clit a little more, lap up the juices she was sure were beginning to run. And the sparks of satisfaction were buzzing along her skin, goosebumps appearing on her arms and where his hands were petting her inner legs. She was whining, could hear the soft sound in her ears and see the strange looks she was getting but she didn’t care. All Karin wanted was for Toushirou to quit playing around.

But that didn’t mean she was prepared for it.

In a swift swipe, Hitsugaya pushed the underwear away and forcefully stuck his tongue into Karin, groaning at the taste of her on his lips. He had too much grace to tell her that she was his favorite flavor, a cross between cherries and opium and too addictive for some human male to appreciate. The keen he got her to release, high and quiet and hidden only by her biting into her hand made him that much hotter for her. His _hakama_ might be loose but Toushirou couldn't have her soon enough, wet with her own climax and prepped carefully by his fingers and mouth.

So when he twisted inside her, laved at the walls that clench around him, he purposely chuckled, sending vibrations straight into her core. Sighing, Karin could feel the gentle laps, a steady build that she knew would only lead to more. She licked her lips at the implication, spreading herself wider and uncaring if she had an audience. Because Toushirou was reaching into her with his fingers as he drove in deep, ripping any shred of sanity she might’ve held onto.

Putting her head down, she rocked her hips into him a little more, gently pleading with that righteous mouth to let her reach her peak. And because he loved her so, Hitsugaya heeded her this time, mostly because he was nearly at his limit. But he wouldn’t lose it just from the sound and taste of her. He needed her body wrapped around him, her back arching as her limbs embraced him. The world didn’t deserve to see him defiling his lover.

He knew the exact moment she climaxed, as subtle and controlled as it was. The curling of her back was a giveaway, along with her reaching onto her tiptoes to try and contain her mewls of pleasure. Her scent only grew stronger in his nose, as Hitsugaya continued to devour her, easing her through one round only to lead her into the next. Standing up when he was sure she was nothing but languid delight, Toushirou looked at her nearly lifeless form, eyes half-mast as she panted against her math book.

The slight twitch in her hands didn’t steady even as she pushed herself up, trying to sit straight and look as untouched as possible. The smell of sex in the air was light, detectable only by his senses and permeating into the cool air. And around them no one said a word.

“Excuse yourself, Karin,” Toushirou said, looking at her with dark green eyes. Her blush persisted when she saw how his lips shined, the knowledge of its source so embarrassing that she nearly looked away. “Excuse yourself to the infirmary.”

Glaring at him, she shook her head furiously, her hands gripped into fists. But then he smiled at her, so devious and charming that she knew there was no way out of it. It was either he was going to have his way with her alone or right there. He had no qualms with either since he couldn’t be seen. Damn him.

Raising an unsteady hand, Karin asked to be excused, calling the attention of the class on her. But she didn’t waver, even as she shuffled out the door. The dampness made it hard for her to take more than small steps, afraid of the tingling heat that she might trigger. All Hitsugaya could do was smirk as he watched her go.

She should’ve known he’d already have the office cleared out, the doctor elsewhere and the students in class. But Karin wouldn’t wilt or falter just because she was a little embarrassed. If anything, that only made her that much more determined. So she waited for the hands she knew so well, feeling the calluses on his palms as they slipped beneath her uniform. Tilting her head back, Karin felt him nibble against the hickey he’d given her earlier, as Hitsugaya stripped her of the confining shirt.

“You know, you really should learn to keep your hands to yourself when I’m in school,” she reprimanded, guiding his fingers to her breasts. Hissing, she frowned when he played just a little too rough, knowing that she liked the sting.

“I won’t apologize,” he chuckled, divesting her of her bra and skirt so quickly that she barely blinked. She hated those reflexes. There was no way she could compete with him in that aspect.

So Karin wouldn’t even try. She’d just beat him at his own game.

Dragging him to the bed, she sought out Hitsugaya’s lips with her own, pushing them apart to savor the musk on his palette. The tiny taste of her mixed in made her shudder at the intimacy. Undressing him was much like how they kissed, unhurried and sensual, as she slid both layers of his top from his shoulders. They didn’t have the time for lovemaking but she’d get as close to it as she possibly could, as she snaked her hands down to untie the knot of his hakama.

When she finally got it loose, Toushirou heaved a sigh against her lips, feeling her soft skin against him. Just a few strokes and he was already too close for comfort, brushing her hands away before taking off her underwear. As much as he wanted to savor the slide, he didn’t know when someone might barge in and frankly he couldn’t wait. Tilting her hips to meet his, Hitsugaya watched as Karin’s eyes shut, mouth making a small ‘o’ as she tossed her arms over his shoulders.

He didn’t understand how she always looked like that—as if this was their first time all over again—but he didn’t dwell on it. Not when he sheathed himself inside her, feeling the contraction of her muscles even as she tried to relax around him. Yes, just like their first time all over again. Too bad he couldn’t be gentler but there was always next time, locked in her room when no one was home. There was never enough time to fully worship Karin as far as he was concerned but he made do with what little he had.

And from the satisfied sounds she was making, it had to have been enough. Wrapping his arms around her, Toushirou pushed in, testing how far he could go without hurting her. But the pump of her own hips against his was a command all its own, as she cracked an eye open at him and managed to glare in spite of the overwhelming fullness. There wasn’t any time for his carefulness. He chuckled in response, pressing a kiss to her nose and cocking back only to shove into her. _Hard_.

Toushirou was rewarded with a surprised yelp, a word that might’ve been ‘yes’ or ‘god.’ To be honest, he didn’t really care either. All he cared about was the sound of their skin meeting, the tempo of their fucking as Karin bowed her back and silently begged for more. Hitching one of her legs higher, he knew the exact moment when he hit inside her at just the right angle, heard it in the way she screamed, and smirking when he found that he didn't care that anyone could find her like this. When Karin grabbed at him, she opened her mouth to accept his lips, tasting the fervor and hungry for more.

The whimpers came with every plunge, every surge of power that tickled the recesses of her body. It was terrifying how Toushirou’s body was made specifically for death, for destruction and purification of souls. And yet the grip on her thigh was nothing but controlled strength, the palming of her breast nothing but hot affection, the determination in each stroke of his body and tongue nothing but gratification.

It didn’t last, couldn't when Karin’s body tightened around him. And all Toushirou could do was stroke her through it, holding back until the last minute. But when she purposely flexed her inner muscles, threatening to milk his climax from him with a smile, Hitsugaya had nothing to keep him grounded. So he let himself go, feeling his leg muscles contract as he poured himself into her with a tortured groan.

When he finally came, her arms were already tucking him into her, petting his head as he nuzzled the inside of one of her breasts. He made a show of biting the side, making her hit him playfully. But while she knew she needed to redress before someone came in, Karin just couldn’t gather the energy to break the afterglow.

“Hey, dress me,” she commanded, as Toushirou began to right his shihakusho. The ‘pretty please’ in her grin only made him laugh, as he gathered up her clothes. It was hard to turn down post-sex Karin, hair tossed asunder and with the brightest eyes he’s ever seen.

“I think you’re a big girl, Karin,” he tsk-ed, watching as she sat up and let the cover hit her waist. When his eyes honed in on her ample chest, Hitsugaya's brain stopped functioning properly.

What was he saying again? “C’mon, Toushirou. This is all your fault anyway,” she taunted, slipping out of bed and, dear Kami, was she seducing him? Because if she was it was working, he thought as Karin pressed her naked form up to his. “One little favor won’t hurt, right?”

Karin didn’t get to plead her case, as Toushirou picked her up and threw her unceremoniously back on the bed. There was thirty minutes until the end of the period. More than enough time for what Toushirou had in mind.


End file.
